Plethora of electronic information currently exist, which users may consume, for example, by going online, navigating the World Wide Web or the Internet. For instance, information may be available in the form of electronic books, web site, or even a text generated from a system transcribing speech in a meeting. The vast amount of available information also comes with information that may not be understandable by users. For example, there may be text such as words, phrases, expressions that is not known to a viewing individual, and make it difficult for the individual to fully comprehend the content. Searching for dictionary may be time consuming and may not be consistent with a particular user's knowledge.